


We just need to keep trying, OK?

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [Script offer] We just need to keep trying, OK? [F4M] [GFE] [Medical issues] [Low libido] [Comfort] [Trying and not succeeding] [Blowjob] [Wholesome] [L-bombs]
Relationships: F4M





	We just need to keep trying, OK?

[Script offer] We just need to keep trying, OK? [F4M] [GFE] [Medical issues] [Low libido] [Comfort] [Trying and not succeeding] [Blowjob] [Wholesome] [L-bombs]

Writer’s note: Hello, this is Bear writing. Before you read this script, I want you to know that it’s not a carefree fantasy. This tries to depict how sex can be with someone who, for medical reasons, doesn’t have the libido she wishes for. If you want a girl to tell you how dripping wet and furiously horny she is, and how she needs to eat you up right now, this is not for you. I wrote this because I feel like girls who don’t get wet and horny easily, or who run into problems with their libido in life, also should be represented here. If that’s not your thing, I’ll write something more free of the world's real problems at some other point. Thank you for your understanding.  
/Bear

[In a bedroom, kissing and making out sounds] Yes… yes baby do that… oh you know I like that… Yeah touch me there… while kissing me like that…

[Kissing]

[Suddenly Upbeat and enthusiastic] Mm, I just need to hold you so tight right now! You’re just the sweetest little man and I wanna be your koala tree, just getting hugged by you for hours! [Kissing enthusiastically, but not sexually anymore]

[Pause]

[Worried] What? You don’t wanna make out anymore? It felt really good, didn’t it? 

[Pause]

Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize… sometimes I just can’t keep up with how my own body reacts, I…

[Pause]

[Sad] Yeah, I know… I could feel getting horny for a little bit, and then something just happened… Yeah, that thing when I, like, pause for a second, and then I look up at you as if to suddenly realize you’re there.

[Enthusiastic] And that makes me so happy! I get to have this beautiful man next to me and he wants to make out with me and… 

[Sad] Yes, and that, you know, almost horny feeling has gone away...

[Worried] I’m sorry baby, I know it’s hard for you too, I…

[Pause]

[Talking sense to him] No, no baby no, you should never, ever see this as a failure on your part, because it isn’t, and I know that you realize that, if you think about it, OK? What did the doctors say? Yes, and they don’t know when this will get better either… yeah, exactly, and that means none of this is your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault, it just… is. And it sucks, because… I want you…

[Suddenly kissing him again, enthusiastic] I want you! I want you so much…

[Making out and kissing sounds]… Undress me baby… yeah, take your clothes of too, I wanna see you… I wanna feel you… Yes, I am impatient, what?

[Kissing]

[Seductive] Take out the lube baby… just pour it over your cock like that… oh it makes it shine. So beautiful…

[Suddenly laughing] Mm, beautiful [Laughing loudly]…

[Recomposing herself, seductive again] Let me take you inside me… yeah, real slow just… gliding down on you like that…

[Slowly and smoothly increased thrusting sounds until the script instructs for them to stop]

[Enthusiastic, slightly laughing, not moaning] You’re inside me… and I’m moving up and down on you, on this beautiful warm glistening cock… and I’ve got lube allover my hands… and now it’s on your chest… Mm, such a warm, fluffy chest [giggling, laughing]

[Giggling] I love you baby… Mm, I love you, and I want to be yours, and make love to you like this, and to make you feel so good… just looking down at you like this…

[Slight moaning, quickly turning more uncomfortable, and then painful]

I’m… I’m sorry baby, I think I need to stop, I…

[Thrusting stops] I thought… I thought it could last this time, I’m just… I’m too dry, and the lube helped for a little bit but… I just don’t produce any of that wetness naturally right now… I...

[Frustrated] Yes, I know it has been like this for way too long now. Look, I’m frustrated too, and I wish we could just have the hottest, sweatiest, longest lasting sex ever, I just…

[Worried] I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I disappoint you like this. No, it’s OK. You are disappointed, and frustrated because you were hoping that today it would finally happen. I…

[Sad] I can’t give you what you dream about. I know that. You can’t have the sex you fantasize about having with me anymore, and that’s why your sad, and… it makes me sad too… No, don’t blame yourself please… I know, I shouldn’t blame myself either, it’s just… it’s hard OK? If only I could give you what you need…

[Pause]

[Sad] Please, let me just hold you for a while. Let me try to make you feel better. Come here baby…

[Caressing, soft kissing] Does that help, baby? A little bit? Yeah, let’s do it some more then…

[Caressing, soft kissing] You know…

[Thoughtful] There is one other way that I could please you that comes to mind right now, that I might just be in the mood for…

[Seductive] You know what I mean don’t you? Mm yes, baby. You want me to take you in my mouth?

[Serious] No, baby, don’t feel bad about me not cumming, not now. I can’t even make myself come, and you can’t do that either now… No, that’s not a failure on your part either, it’s just reality. OK, so what are you saying? That until this problem with my libido is fixed, you just don’t get to cum either?

[Kissing softly] Please don’t be so hard on yourself, baby… be kind to yourself… and loving… and tender… like you are with me… with my body… Yes… Yes, I am moving my kisses down your body… I want to do this… and me sucking your cock... doesn’t mean that you “owe me one”... it just means… 

[Taking of his pants, kissing continues] that right now… that’s the best way… for me to make you feel good… Just let me take care of you…

[Light blowjob sounds] Let me kiss you here… all over.. the most intimate part of you… and grip your balls… and start…

[Improvise Blowjob sounds]

I’ve always loved pleasing you like this…

[Improvise Blowjob sounds]

And I want you to know that you deserve every second of it…

[Improvise Blowjob sounds]

Just let me please you…

[Improvise Blowjob sounds]

Let me play with you and admire you and care for you…

[Improvise Blowjob sounds, more intense. Optional deepthroat/gagging sounds depending on your preference as a performer]

[While sucking] Are you ready to cum, baby? You wanna come in my mouth, baby? You want me to drain your balls into my throat? Yeah, do it baby. Let go…

[Improvise to listener’s orgasm. Listener cums in your mouth]

[Laughing softly] Mm, that was a big load, honey. Had you been saving all of that up for me? Oh, baby…

[Kissing]

I still loved that we tried, you know. It wasn’t perfect, but it lasted a bit longer then last time we tried.

[Kissing]

Plus, I just love making out with you so much, baby. I could do it all day and all night and just forget about everything around me…

[Kissing]

Tell you what, baby. I’ll make us some tea and I’ll tell you when it’s done, and while I do that…

[Kissing]

You can just lay here on this bed and take in the pleasure. You want that? 

[Suddenly laughing again] You know your kisses really make me high, right? Mm [Kissing one last time] OK baby. I’ll be back in a second. You just… stay here and be you. I love you so much baby. Bye [Laughing, leaving the room]


End file.
